


Outcast

by Zukkashipper



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ba Sing Se, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, M/M, One Shot, Pansexual Jet, Short One Shot, The boat scene but reimagined, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukkashipper/pseuds/Zukkashipper
Summary: Jet and Zuko steal some food, and perhaps more. Their chemistry was too strong for them to only have done that.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Outcast

_ I never fucking asked to be a refugee. _

And now he was on a boat heading to Ba Sing Se where he and his uncle would make a life. Or at least that’s what uncle had said, because Zuko had no intention in staying in Ba Sing Se. Even less if they’d be poor and as fugitives. 

The trip was two days long. Two days of people being seasick, boat movement, little amount of sleep, crowed places and awful food. That was also a thing that Zuko had noticed while on the trip, the food was disgusting. 

He barely took a taste of his bowl which contained a weird brown mixture, that he had to spit it out. He exclaimed, “I’m sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt. I’m tired of living like this!” 

As his uncle was about to say something else, someone interrupted in. It wasn’t a familiar voice, so thank the spirits it wasn’t Azula or someone that had recognized them, “Aren’t we all?” The tall teenager said.

Zuko took a look at him from head to toes. He was very tall, and skinny. He had a tanner skin than Zuko and his hair were brown and shaggy, falling almost over all of his face. He had pretty uncommon clothes too, and a belt that was holding what looked like-

“My name’s Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot.” The Jet guy introduced.  _ Jet _ , Zuko found the name kind of dumb, but it played over in his head like a broken disk that was stuck on one word.

Maybe Zuko got lost a little too long starring at Jet, because when their eyes locked it felt as if he had been found committing a crime. So he forced a “Hello.” and called it a day. 

Now he assumed that  _Jet_ was going to ask him for something, or maybe he’ll leave. Maybe Jet wanted to introduce himself around so that he got known amongst the other refugees. The first affirmation was more correct, as Jet moved closer to Zuko in order to tell him something without too many people hearing, “Here’s the deal. I hear the captain’s eating like a king while the refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn’t seem fair, does it?” And Zuko frowned. 

And then Jet moved away a bit so he could answer what Iroh had just asked. Zuko didn’t bother to listen as his mind felt like it was somewhere else. Perhaps it was still in that moment two seconds prior where Jet’s voice felt like-

“You want to help us  _liberate_ some food?” Jet asked, he was grinning. 

It was a total win for everybody. Everyone would get good food and he’d get to spend more time with this Jet guy that seemed to catch a little too much of his attention. So why would Zuko refuse?

“I’m in.” And that’s all it took from Zuko for Jet to smirk at him and step once again closer. This time however, he said it so that it could only be  _him_ that could hear it. 

“Meet me on the deck once the sun is out, pretty boy.” The words rolled off his tongue and left Zuko completely red, he just hoped that it wasn’t so obvious. 

Jet stepped back and walked away with his two other comrades. Iroh seemed to have fallen into a nap, so Zuko went on the deck for some fresh air. He inhaled the breeze, and then exhaled. Doing it a few times in order to clear his mind. He had too many thoughts crossing through his brain at the moment, from hating this place and his damn life as a fugitive, constantly running away from Azula, to Jet. And at that moment Zuko just wanted to think of Jet, so thats what he thought about for the next hours until the sun was out.

“Hey there pretty boy.” A voice that could only be Jet’s exclaimed as he walked near Zuko, “Ready to go?” And Zuko nodded, earning him a grin from the taller teenager.

Now was time for the food. The sun was out, so they knew that most of the crew was already out by now. Jet entered the kitchen, followed by Zuko. After sitting down against the wall in order to lower their chances of being caught, Jet brought his finger to his lip and blowed a small ‘shh’ and Zuko nodded back. They both looked around in order to spot maybe some guard or the captain himself heading in the kitchen. ‘Clear’, they both said with a low voice, and now was the time for action.

They got up and looked for the containers that would have what they looked for inside. Ramming the kitchen, Zuko finally found them. There was way too many for it to be reasonable. The whole cabinet was packed for at least three months of supply, and considering that each time the boat arrived to the destination they would get refilled, Zuko couldn’t imagine how much food he really had. He called Jet and the teen quickly stepped besides him, pressing his chest against Zuko’s back. It was probably not on purpose, but Zuko felt like he could melt right there and there. 

Jet’s eyes had finished widening and he turned to Zuko, “So you’re gonna help me pack or what?” He smiled, a little maliciously too. 

So they packed the containers in two separate bags, Jet looked for maybe more provisions but it looked like they had took everything. He turned over to Zuko one last time before Zuko nodded once again and he smirked once again. Maybe it wasn’t the time for it, but he felt his heart jump in its place and he felt his face flush.

Now they were out of the kitchen, running away from the crime scene. They avoided the crew and safely made it back to where the other refugees were in order to distribute the food.

* * *

Zuko was once again on the deck, alone and with no one in sight. He felt good. His stomach was for once full and he felt felt he accomplished something good today. Still however, all he could think about now was Jet. His voice playing in his head, the way the wind was brushing his hair. How he felt when they were so close to each other that he could hear his breath. And his lips, the ones he wanted to crash into so badly that he didn’t even know if it was humanly possible. He had never felt something like that for anyone else ever, and he wondered if he was allowed to feel like that for  _someone like Jet_ . 

Zuko was still staring into the purple sky which was quickly turning blue, he felt at ease, even if there was a million thoughts rushing in his head. He ignored them and let the wind cleanse his face.

He heard footsteps coming from behind him, with no surprises the voice that came with them was none other than Jet, “You Know, as soon as I saw you scar, I knew exactly who you were. You’re an  outcast , like me. And _us_ outcasts  have to stick together. We have to watch each other’s back. Because no one else will.” He turned to face Zuko, his elbows leaning on the barrier. 

“I’ve realized lately that being on your own isn’t always the best path.” He answered vaguely. He felt Jet’s eyes drop on him and so he looked back into the brown eyes. He wanted to melt, right then and there. Jet looked at him like no one did before, he could feel the butterflies in this stomach screaming to escape.

Jet took a minute before answering, his gaze still lost in Zuko’s golden eyes, “You know I may have some friends but I’m still pretty much alone.” 

“I understand. My uncle has always been there for me, especially since we became refugees. But I still feel like sometimes I’m alone.” Zuko answered, looking back to the now completely blue sky.

“You get me.” Jet answered, “I knew I had seen something special in you.”

Zuko let out a snort and looked back at Jet, “Are you sure it’s not just the scar?” 

“I think the scar is cool.” Jet shrugged, “You’re pretty, you know. Especially with it.”

Zuko blushed. It was the first time someone had complimented him, said that he was something other than  _pretty if it wasn’t for the scar_. He looked away in embarrassment, “You’re not so bad yourself, you know.” Now if Jet hated him after that, Zuko would scream.

He felt a hand drop on his right cheek, turning him gently to face Jet who was now standing up completely. Zuko looked up, and then Jet kissed him. His lips brushing against Jet’s, he felt like he could airbend himself into the air. The kiss was brief, interrupted by the other boy pulling away, but still standing close, “You’re not only a pretty boy you’re also a pretty good kisser.” He teased, and then crashed back into Zuko’s lips.

This time it felt hotter, messier. They were pressing against each other as if their life depended on it, and in a way it did. Jet wasn’t a bad kisser himself, his right hand pressed against Zuko’s face, the left one on his hip. 

They kissed for a while, each time adding more and more to it. Zuko could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his cheeks flushing but still, he was in Jet’s arms. And it was all that mattered at this moment. 

After finally pulling away, Jet grinned and Zuko was left with an awkward smile on his face.

“I didn’t catch your name by the way, unless you’d rather me calling you pretty boy.” Jet said.

Zuko answered, letting out a faint laugh before looking back to the sky, “My name is Lee.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this one! i’m not the biggest Jetko shipper but i refused to believe that the only thing that they did on the boat was steal some food to be honest, so i wrote about it.   
> follow me on twitter: @zukkashipper


End file.
